


Para lembrar-te que amo-te

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Naquela noite Hikaru pediu-lhe de dar um passeio à beira-mar, e Yuya sentiu-se feliz como nunca lembrava de ter sido antes.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Para lembrar-te que amo-te

**Para lembrar-te que amo-te**

Yuya olhou o mar com um ar entretido durante alguns minutos.

Estava deitado à praia, ao lado de Hikaru, e estavam sozinhos ao mar.

Yuya pensava de não poder ser mais feliz que isso. Hikaru tinha levado-o por um curto viagem a Okinawa, e tinha surpreendido por esta iniciativa por parte do seu namorado.

Naquela noite Hikaru pediu-lhe de dar um passeio à beira-mar, e Yuya sentiu-se feliz como nunca lembrava de ter sido antes.

Tomou a mão do menor, a mantê-la entre as suas; depois disso inclinou-se para ele, a apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro e a suspirar.

“Porque suspiras?” perguntou-lhe Hikaru, a começar a acariciar-lhe lentamente o cabelo, enquanto atirava o seu namorado contra si.

“Não o sei, sou..” disse, pensativo. “Relaxado. Este fim-de-semana foi mesmo uma boa ideia, Hikka."

O menor sorriu, a baixar-lhe ternamente os lábios.

“Concordo. Só queria um pouco de tempo de passar com o meu namorado, para lembrar-lhe que amo-o.” disse-lhe, a corar um pouco.

Yuya sorriu, a baixa-lo mais e mais e mais.

“Eu também amo o meu namorado.” murmurou, a fechar os olhos e a abandonar-se ao ruído do mar e da respiração de Hikaru.

Estava muito mais que relaxado. Estava feliz.


End file.
